Understanding the Truth
by Lulliloo
Summary: Three friends find themselves burdened with more then they can handle when they find a Yautja on Ally's fire escape. Now they must hide from the government and help their new found friend before it is too late.
1. Chapter 1

**The unwelcoming welcome**

Earth, One of the more beautiful planets in the vast universe. A great hunter stared with longing at the little blue planet through the thick glass windows of his clan's ship. He had yellowish skin with distinctive brown markings all over his body. His arms and legs were swollen with muscles. His dark black hair was woven tightly into dreadlocks that barely grazed his shoulder. Each one was adorned with yellow rings that reflected the glow of the Earth. Yeyinde, as he was called, had just proven himself as a blooded warrior by completing the most dangerous challenge of his kind. This made him ready to hunt one of the yautia's favorite prey…humans. He had heard many things about these strange beings. How they have such little honor. Yeyinde was ready to add more trophies to his growing collection.

Yeyinde's thoughts of the hunt were interrupted by his father, Deachande (who happened to be the leader of the clan.) Deachande placed his strong hand on his son's shoulder with pride. His son was now an honored member of the clan and could join the hunt. He could see the longing in his son's eyes as he resumed staring at Earth.

Suddenly the ship jerked to one side throwing Yeyinde and his father to the floor. Deachande quickly came to his feet and rushed to the control room with Yeyinde following behind. They raced up the seemingly endless hall until finally they came to the large glass siding door. Deachande placed his hand on the electronic lock. A reddish laser scanned his hand and then the glass door rose up into the wall. The door quickly closed be hind Yeyinde. Deachande rushed to the front of the control room to face his enemies. The humans.

Before Deachande had a chance to counter their attack, the humans sent another round of missiles. The missiles flew swiftly to their target, the Yautja ship. Deachande watched helplessly as the missiles bombarded his ship. As before, the ship thrashed violently, causing the siding class door behind them to shatter. Bits of class came flying into the control room. Yeyinde quickly dodged the flying glass, but his father was not as lucky. A large piece of class had impaled Deachande. Once the movement subsided, Yeyinde raced to his father's side. He saw his father's neon blood flow from his abdomen. The glass had gone in through his back and came out through his stomach. Yeyinde held his dying father in his arms, not knowing what to do for him. He gently stoked his head trying to think of what to do. Then another batch of missiles came flying at the ship causing Yeyinde's head to slam into the control panel. He could feel the blood flow from his forehead as he lay half conscious on the control room's cool tile floor he could hear the screams of the rest of the clan. As his eyes drifted to the ceiling of the glass ship he saw that little blue planet he had longed for. He couldn't help but snicker at the irony. For right now all he wished to do was close his eyes and hope that it was all a dream.

He could hear the humans entering the ship. Oh how he wished he could fight, or even move for that matter. He was at their mercies. The last thing that Yeyinde remembered was one of the humans coming up to him and saying "Welcome to Earth you ugly son of a…" then he finally slipped in to unconsciousness, not knowing if he would wake up in the morning.


	2. Secrects in the Hall

_Yay! Part two of my story is out. I have it quick because this was ordinal going to chapter one, but I thought it would better to have an introduction. Hope you enjoy it! _

**Secrets in the Hall**

Yeyinde could feel himself coming to. His headswung whoozily on his neck as his muscles trying to remember how they work. The sharp pain in his head reminded him of his alien encounter. He recalled all the sounds, his clan's screams, the glass door shattering, and his father's screams as he lay on the floor bleeding to death. But he especially remembered the human's welcome. He could feel the rage burning deep inside. No longer did he wish to hunt for the sport, but for revenge.

"_Maybe it was all a dream" _He thought _"It had to be, no creature alive could overpower a yautja ship."_

He opened his heavy eye lids expecting so see his father's proud face looking back. Instead he found painful reality. He had been captured by the humans. He was in a small room. He's lazy eyes drift across the bare walls and then the floor. With his infrared vision he could see red hot foot prints on the cool tile floor.

"_Human foot prints! Now is my chance to get revenge for my father, for my clan."_

Yeyinde tried to take a foot step forward, but something stopped him. His arms and legs were shackled in strange rectangular boxes that were attached to the ceiling and floor.

"_Ha! These humans think these primitive shackles can hold a Yautja!"_

Yeyinde muscles bulged. He thrust his huge arms forward, freeing them from the shackles. He lifted his powerful legs easily freeing them as well.

Suddenly the monotone buzz of the alarm echoed in the room. Yeyinde searched frantically for a way out of his cell. Then he remembered the foot prints he saw earlier. His eyes dropped to the cool tile floor. There they were, the hot foot prints; they had greatly faded, but were still detectable. He followed them to the wall. His hands searched frantically for some kind of door knob.

"_Well if I can't find a way out, I'll make one"_

Yeyinde tried to accesses his plasma gun, but it wasn't there. He reached for his spear, but it was also missing.

"_Those dirty little humans took my weapons! Well I don't need them to get of here."_

Yeyinde took a deep breath and charged at the wall. His rock hard muscles meet the cool steel of the wall, leaving a large dent.

"_One more should do it"_

Yeyinde took another deep breath and charged at the steel wall. The wall finally gave under his strength. He found himself in a long slender hallway. So slender he could barley move. He also had to bend over a bit due to the 6 foot tall ceiling.

"_Ugh, how small are these creatures?"_

Yeyinde followed the hallway bumping his head every now and then. The alarm's annoying buzzing getting on his last nerve. Finally the hallway opened up into a larger set of hallways. Yeyinde sighed with relief. He really had no idea which way to go. He just selected the right path at each fork in the hall. He had to end up some were, right?

After a while of wondering, Yeyinde leaned his heavy body against the wall. The cool steel stung his hot body. He dropped to the floor and sat Indian style. He ran his strong hand through his dreadlocks. The alarms had stopped a while ago, but he could still hear the ringing in his head. Yeyinde heaved a heavy sigh and rose back to his feet.

Suddenly he heard the clip-clop of foot prints echoing down the steel hallways. Yeyinde had to act fast! He leaped on the ceiling digging his huge claws in the steel. Luckily for him, stealth was his best quality. He remembered all the time he and his father spent in training. His thoughts were interrupted by two humans rushing down the hall.

One was bold with a pair of thick classes; they other had a little too much hair. He had a moustache, side burns and a long beard.

Suddenly the bold human's walkie-talkies started to ring. They both stopped under Yeyinde. Yeyinde could feel his heart race. His helmet picked up the conversation with the walkie-talkie and the human.

"No Dr. Penazell, we have not located #16490 yet."

"Well find it! It is very important to my research that he does not get loose in the city" a scratchy voice replied from the walkie-talkie.

"Yes Dr. Penazell, we will not let it leave the facility."

The bold man hooked the walkie-talkie back to his pants, and the two men continued up the hall. When they were out of sight, Yeyinde jumped from the ceiling, twisting in midway in the air, landing on the floor like a cat. He gave his neck a crack and continued in the opposite direction of the humans. As he raced up the hall questions popped in his head.

"_Am I this #1649? Who is Dr. Penazell? What is this research, and how am I involved."_

_- - - - - - - - - - _

_Sorry it was kind of short. If there is **ANYTHING **I can inprove on please tell!_

_Please __review!_


	3. Escaping

_Ok chapter 3 is here! It did take me a while to bring this chapter together. I had also just read my first Predator book, Predator Big Game. It was so good I finished it in three days. But it was really gory... really, really gory. Well, any way…Thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story . Hope you enjoy reading what will happen to Yeyinde!_

**Escaping**

Yeyinde raced down the hall. There was only one thing on his mind, getting out of here. He knew he couldn't save his clan, or who's left, with no weapons. He was running faster then he had ever run before in all his life. His dreadlock tangled and whipped in the air as he rounded another corner. He didn't even know what he was looking for. The only thing he knew to do was run.

"_Once I'm out of here I can think clearly, and then I'll think of a plan to save my clan."_

His body seemed to be on autopilot as he rounded yet another corner. BOOM! the next thing he knew he was on his back. His arms and legs lay extended, lifeless on the floor. His eyes seemed to drift farther back into his head.

How Yeyinde wished he could lie on the floor forever. Forget everything. It was the best he had felt since he came to this planet. How long he laid there no one will ever know. He closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh which seemed more like a growl. He knew he had to get up and face what ever it was that knocked him down. Using the wall as a support, he rose on his wobbly legs. He found that he had run into a door. He snickered. He felt so stupid for running into a door, and yet so happy to see a way out of this endless hall.

He could see a small slit running down the center of the door that showed were it opened.

"_Well I guess it won't hurt to open it. It could be a way out of this nightmare"_

He shoved his claws into the thin slit. His muscles bulged. With much prying, tearing, and ripping the door opened revealing a large plane hanger.

His eyes widened as saw what was concealed behind the door. Planes. To Yeyinde's left and right were long rows of all sorts of planes. He walked up the left side inspecting every aircraft. His hands ran over every curve and bolt of the planes. The smooth metal felt good under his ruff hands. He had never seen such simple flying machines before. As he ended the row he heard a low rumbling coming from behind him. His hold body did a full 180 turn. A Cessna was starting in the right row of planes. He quickly ducked under the plane he was inspecting. His eye never left the Cessna as it pulled out of its row. That was his first mistake. He neglected to notice the three armed men also inspecting the plane come right towards him.

"Man that was a great cup of jo man," the man on the far right exclaimed has he bent under a plane to see if there were any oil leaks.

"That wasn't coffee, that was mud," The man in the middle yelled as he folded his arms and raised his head to the ceiling.

Under the plane, Yeyinde watch the Cessna. Watched, as plane slowly turned out of the row and down the long stretch of concrete. As it reached the end of the row the plane hanger door slowly opened to reveal the seemingly smiling sun.

This is where Yeyinde made his second mistake. His want for freedom from his prison was too strong. When he saw that open door everything in his body told him to run; run as fast as he can. His mistake was he gave into his desire. He leaped from under the plane and with all his power headed for the door.

"Hey, when we get our break lets-."

Suddenly the man on the right was interrupted by the man on the far left's screams as a large human like creature leaped from under a plane a few yards in front of them. Instinctively, all three of the men reached for their guns. Almost in unison they pulled the triggers. The sound of the shots echoed in the hanger.

Yeyinde could feel anther smile creep its way onto his face. Finally he was going to get out. But his smile soon turned into a loud roar, as he felt a sharp pain on this bare back. He felt his warm neon blood poor from his open wound. He stopped for a moment to realize what happened. He recalled hearing three shots. Luckily, only one had made its target.

His body, his instincts, screamed at him to look back, to fight.

"_NO," _Yeyinde yelled in his head _"Not now that I'm this close!"_

Yeyinde picked up his pace. The next few minutes were a blur. He heard anther gun shot accompanied by the same painful sting, this time in his left shoulder. But he kept running. He was almost caught up to the Cessna. Then a crazy thought jumped in his head. But then again pain does things to the mind. Soon he was running along side the plane. His head teetered, looking at the plane one minute and then looking at where he running the next. Anyone could tell Yeyinde was planning every step, every moment, in his head.

Like in the hunt he moved in for the target. His hands firmly grasped onto the metal rod that was attached to the wheel. Right then the plane left the earth, climbing higher and higher into the air. The men on the ground could only watch as the plane turned into a blur on the horizon.

Then one of the men reached for his walkie-talkie. While pushing the button on the side he said "Dr. Penazell, operation #16492's first stage is complete."

"Good…Good," A scratchy voice from the walkie-talkie replied.

Yeyinde held tight. His long muscular legs wiggling, and waving in the wind like a flag. His dreadlocks wiped against his mask every time the plane made a turn. He did find it odd how the pilot did not notice a 300 pound alien hanging on to his plane, but the thought quickly left his mind, better not to jinx his luck.

After about an hour, Yeyinde realized just how much blood he had lost. The humans had also taken his medical kit. The constant pain in his shoulder and back didn't help. He felt his vision growing more and more blurry. He could feel his hand slowly slipping. In his mind he yelled _"Hang on!" _Too bad his body was not listening. His eye lids closed and popped open over and over. His left hand finally gave into the pain. Now his whole weight was being held by only by his right hand. Yeyinde knew he couldn't hold on much longer. His mind and senses were going more and more numb. First his sight, then his senses of smell faded. His sense of touch seemed to stay with the plane as his right hand finally gave in. He could tell his sense of hearing was next. The rumbling of the plane grew softer and softer as he fell further and further. He could taste the bitterness of defeat that senses would never leave. That much he knew. The last thing he remembered was a bone shattering pain in his back, and then he blacked out.

_Ok that's all for chapter 3! My dad is a pilot and used to take me flying in a Cessna. So that's were I got the plane idea from. In chapter 4 we will FINALLY get to meet Ally! Please review to let me know what you think --!_


End file.
